Songs of a Sentimental Bloke
The Songs of a Sentimental Bloke is a verse novel by Australian poet and novelist C.J. Dennis . The book sold over 60,000 copies in nine editions within the first year, one of the highest selling verse novels ever published in Australia. The Songs of a Sentimental Bloke tells the story of Bill, a larrikin of the Little Lonsdale Street Push, who is introduced to a young woman by the name of Doreen. The book chronicles their courtship and marriage, detailing Bill's transformation from a violence-prone gang member to a contented husband and father. Contents #''A Spring Song'' — Bill is discontent but he doesn't know why. He attributes it to the season. He sees a girl whom he describes as his ideal partner. #''The Intro'' — Bill attempts to talk to the girl, Doreen, but she rebuffs him because he is a stranger. Bill finds out that she works in a pickle factory, and arranges for a man he knows who works there to introduce them. They talk, and later arrange a date. #''The Stoush O' Day'' — Bill reflects on how time has flown since he met Doreen. #''Doreen'' — Bill promises Doreen that he'll give up drinking. #''The Play'' — Bill takes Doreen to see Romeo and Juliet. #''The Stror 'at Coot'' — A man who wears a boater hat hangs around Doreen. Bill takes offence and fights him. Doreen breaks things off with Bill. #''The Siren'' — Bill goes to a party and Doreen is there. She sings a song about unrequited love which affects Bill. He follows her outside, and they make up. #''Mar'' — Bill meets Doreen's mother, who calls Bill "Willy", as her future son-in-law must be respectable. She and Bill begin talking about wedding plans, and Bill's job. #''Pilot Cove'' — Doreen and Bill go to see the priest to talk about the gravity of marriage. #''Hitched'' — Doreen and Bill's wedding ceremony. They set off on their honeymoon. #''Beef Tea'' — Ginger Mick encourages Bill to drink and gamble, and Doreen's feelings are hurt. Bill takes himself outside for a long time, and comes back in, feeling sick. He falls asleep and wakes up to Doreen feeding him beef tea - a staple of invalid cooking - and Bill is astonished that she has forgiven him. #''Uncle Jim'' #''The Kid'' #''The Mooch o' Life'' Publication details The first portion of the novel, The Stoush O' Day, was originally published in The Bulletin on 1 April 1909. All but two of the remaining chapters were also published in that magazine between 1909 and 1915. The completed work was first published in Sydney on 9 October 1915. ;Publication detailstaken from Twentieth Impression Notes The book is dedicated "To Mr and Mrs J.G. Roberts". John Garibaldi Roberts was a book-loving public servant working with the Melbourne Tramways Company when he was introduced to C.J. Dennis by R.H. Croll in 1906. He was later to provide much material and emotional support to Dennis during the writing of this work. Dennis later took to calling them "Dad" and "Mum". The first edition of the novel was published with an introduction by Henry LawsonForeword to 1st edition, which was dated 1 September 1915. C.J. Dennis went on to publish three sequels to this novel: The Moods of Ginger Mick (1916), Doreen (1917) and Rose of Spadgers (1924). The illustrations of the bloke, cupid-like and "whimsical", were provided by Hal Gye.Ian F. McLaren, 'Gye, Harold Frederick Neville (Hal) (1888 - 1967)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, Online Edition, Copyright 2006, updated continuously, ISSN 1833-7538, published by Australian National University Film, TV or theatrical adaptations Two film versions of The Songs of a Sentimental Bloke have been produced: a silent version in 1919 written and directed by Raymond Longford, and which featured Arthur Tauchert as Bill and Lottie Lyell as DoreenInternet Movie DataBase - Sentimental Bloke (1919); and a "talkie" version in 1932, directed by Frank Thring from a screenplay by C.J. DennisInternet Movie DataBase - Sentimental Bloke (1932). In 1961, a musical called The Sentimental Bloke was produced in Canberra, and later in Melbourne and other cities. The music was by Albert Arlen, with lyrics by Arlen, Nancy Brown and Lloyd Thomson. A television adaptation appeared in 1976, written and directed by Alan Burke and featuring Graeme Blundell as Bill.Internet Movie DataBase - Sentimental Bloke television adaptation (1976) A ballet version of Arlen's musical was choreographed by Robert Ray, with Albert Arlen's music freely arranged by John Lanchbery. This was presented by The Australian Ballet in 1985, and they presented it on their tour of the Soviet Union. References External links *Middlemiss.org *Gutenberg text Category:1915 novels Category:1915 in Australia Category:Australian novels Category:Sentimental Bloke